This application relates to improved positioning for a retractable cord to transfer electrical signals to/from a moving glass panel such as a sunroof.
Sunroofs (or moonroofs) are becoming widely utilized in vehicles. As known, a mechanical connection drives a glass panel between open and closed positions. The glass panel moves within a pair of channels that guide the movement of the glass panel.
Recently, the Assignee of the present application has developed an arrangement wherein a solar cell is mounted on the moving glass panel. This solar cell can be utilized to power the motor for driving the glass panel, or for other purposes. This invention is disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/399,550, filed 20 Sep. 1999, and entitled "Self-Powered Solar Sunroof". This application discloses a method of transmitting electrical power from a sunroof mounted panel to electrical components mounted on the vehicle frame through a coiled electrical wire. The coil is retractable, and may be of the sort typically utilized in telephones.
The above-referenced United States Patent Application does not disclose a particular position or method for mounting and protecting the retractable cord. The present invention provides such positioning and protection.